


EPISODE ONE: "Only If It's Not My Choice"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 1, Gen, Skam Season 3, also for drug use, also mild discussion of blood, because bryan's a Dick, boys be meeting and picturing it soft and aching, but it's skam season 3 so what do you expect?, but this is a british teen programme, of course there's underage drinking!, the love family have all of my love, tw for mild transphobic in clip 3, tw for underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.FIRST CLIP: "I Was Never Here"





	1. CLIP ONE: "I Was Never Here"

**SATURDAY, 5TH OCTOBER, 21:28**

_“Say Amen (Saturday Night)” by Panic! at the Disco_ plays as we see Brighton at night, illuminated, flashing over various shops, buildings, gay bars and houses, before settling on one we’ve seen before.

INT. LIVING ROOM, RORY’S HOUSE

As the first verse begins, we see JAKE opening the living room door, holding a six pack of beer in one hand, and he walks through the crowded room. He pushes past various people, not paying attention to them as he smiles emptily, staring ahead.

He pushes past a group of dancing girls, who are being stared at by RORI, who’s standing next to BRIANNA, as BRIANNA makes out with a guy we can’t see the face of.

He passes SOPHIE, SANDY, ESTHER, LIZ and JAMES, who all stand together to the side of the room, talking. He quickly glances at them, looking away before they can see him as he walks halfway up the staircase and looks over the sea of bodies as the beat drops.

He stares out into them, rolls his eyes and opens a beer, downing it. He winces, as he keeps going up the stairs.

INT. RORY’S BEDROOM

JAKE enters the room, grinning as the song continue faintly outside the door. We see BRYAN and RORY lying on either side the bed, RORY holding a bong.

JAKE  
Got the beer, bitches!

BRYAN and RORY   
Ayy!

JAKE walks up to the bed and lies between them, handing them a beer each, taking the bong from RORY.

RORY  
Cheers, mate.

BRYAN  
As I was saying, I reckon I could get Miranda back.

JAKE takes a hit from the bong and then laughs.

JAKE  
Come on, look at the state of you, she would never fuck you.

BRYAN  
Fuck off, like you’re any better.

JAKE scoffs.

RORY  
Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty.

BRYAN  
You’re not funny, Rory.

RORY  
Why else would you keep me around?

BRYAN and JAKE look at each other, the bong, and then at RORY.

RORY  
Oh, shut up. Seriously though, I throw all of these parties, and I haven’t hooked up with a girl since the start of the year.

JAKE  
[sarcastic] Wow, wonder why.

RORY flips him off.

RORY  
It’s like there’s no good women anymore. They’re all either bitches, sluts or lesbians. No offence, Bryan.

JAKE  
I thought you were trying to be a "feminist" now?

RORY  
I _did_ try. It didn’t work out.

JAKE  
So no girl would fuck you?

RORY  
Jesus, it’s not like you two are getting your dicks sucked all the time!

BRYAN  
Fuck off, once football season starts, then you’ll see.

RORY  
Yeah, yeah, I really believe that, Bryan. What’s your excuse, Jacob?

JAKE laughs, stalling for time, as the song changes to _“Get Out Of My Head” by Redlight_.

JAKE  
Well, I can’t walk down there without seeing at least five of my exes.

BRYAN  
That’s your fault for being a manwhore.

JAKE shrugs.

JAKE  
Not my fault none of them could live up to my standards.

RORY  
Some of us can’t afford to have standards.

BRYAN  
Well, how about the new girls, huh?

JAKE  
"New girls"? They’re fucking 11, you sick bastard.

BRYAN pushes him as he laughs, RORY laughing too.

BRYAN  
Fuck off! I mean the new sixth formers. Some of them are pretty hot.

JAKE  
Not really.

RORY  
Not really? Not even the one with the purple hair?

JAKE shrugs again.

BRYAN  
Like half of them have dyed hair, be more specific.

RORY  
Short, big forehead, big tits?

BRYAN  
Oh fuck! Yeah! She’s hot.

RORY  
And the one with brown hair, blonde bits in it?

BRYAN  
That’s the other half of them, be more specific.

RORY  
Okay, she has really big--

JAKE  
Tits?

RORY  
Yes!

BRYAN  
She is alright, yeah. 

RORY  
_ Alright _alright or just alright?

BRYAN  
Oh, _ alright _alright.

JAKE scoffs.

RORY  
What? You don’t want to fuck her?

JAKE  
I don’t want to fuck, I want someone I can talk to.

RORY and BRYAN  
Ew!

JAKE  
Okay, guess a connection’s illegal.

BRYAN  
The only connection any of us should want is a wifi one, because we’re all addicted to the internet.

RORY  
We get it, philosopher.

BRYAN  
Not my fault you guys can’t reach my high intelligence.

JAKE  
The only high thing about you is _ you _.

A short girl with purple hair - KAYLA - enters the room, stumbling slightly.

KAYLA  
Fuck, this isn’t the bathroom.

RORY and BRYAN nudge each other as JAKE subtly rolls his eyes.

RORY  
It could be, if you wanted it to.

JAKE  
What's _that_ meant to mean?

BRYAN  
I could help you find it, if you want.

KAYLA smiles.

KAYLA  
Alright.

BRYAN gets up, throws a bag of weed to RORY and JAKE, and exits the room, his arm around KAYLA.

RORY  
Fuck this. This is my house, I’m going downstairs, and I’m gonna talk to a girl!

JAKE  
Wow, lower your standards, Rory.

RORY flips him off and walks out. JAKE looks at the weed on the bed and pockets it. He puts his head in his hands as the song fades out to _“idontwannabeyouanymore” by The Theorist_.

JAKE leans back against the headboard, closing his eyes, finally letting his smile fall. He looks exhausted. He sighs, running his hands through his hair.

He gets up and slowly walks to the door. He looks back at the room, considering going back and staying there, but he puts his smile back on and head out.

INT. LANDING

_“Insane” by Sonny Fodera and Biscits_ plays as JAKE walks out, and there’s a sharp giggle to his right and he turns to see a drunk blonde girl - ELEANOR - stumbling up the stairs. He looks over his shoulder, sees no one, and quickly walks over to her, smile back on.

JAKE  
Are you okay?

She reaches out for him, and he helps her stand.

ELEANOR  
I’m looking for Kayla. She had to piss.

JAKE  
Oh, purple hair?

ELEANOR nods.

JAKE  
My friend’s taking care of her.

ELEANOR  
Thanks.

JAKE  
I didn’t do anything.

ELEANOR giggles again, and pulls JAKE towards her.

ELEANOR  
What’s your name?

JAKE  
Jake Love.

ELEANOR laughs.

ELEANOR  
Love. That’s nice. I’m Eleanor Early. Ellie for short, if you want.

JAKE nods and tries to pull away, but she pulls him back.

ELEANOR  
Dance with me.

JAKE  
What?

ELEANOR  
Ali won’t dance with me anymore, so you can dance with me, Love.

JAKE  
Um--

ELEANOR’s face falls.

JAKE  
Uh, yeah! Sure! Let’s go!

ELEANOR smiles widely and pulls JAKE down the stairs, into the crowd, and the two of them start to “dance”, ELEANOR waving her arms around and jumping up and down, having fun, as JAKE awkwardly nods and steps from side to side next to her.

ELEANOR pauses and looks at JAKE. She puts her arms around his neck and starts to sway him from side to side as he nervously laughs. She kisses him and doesn’t stop. He rolls his eyes and closes them, waiting for it to be over.

The music suddenly stops and they break apart. Everyone looks around, making a ruckus. There are police at the door, a man and a woman, talking to RORY.

JAMES quickly walks past them, bumping into JAKE, who stares at him, confused.

JAMES  
[whispers] I was never here.

JAKE nods, and JAMES keeps walking. JAKE watches more police enter and start to search RORY - who looks very pleased that a woman is searching him - and various other people and feels his pocket for the weed. 

JAKE  
Shit.

ELEANOR  
What’s wrong?

JAKE  
[lying] Left my jacket in the kitchen, gotta go get it.

ELEANOR waves at him, as JAKE walks to the edge of the room, at the unlit fireplace. He takes the weed subtly out of his pocket and drops it there, as he walks towards the kitchen, BRIANNA looking between him at the weed, confused and annoyed.

INT. KITCHEN

JAKE walks into the kitchen and out through the back door.

EXT. BACK GARDEN

There are police here too, talking to various people. JAKE looks around for JAMES and doesn’t see him. He nods to himself, and start to make his way out through the hedge. 

POLICEWOMAN [O.S.]  
Excuse me?

JAKE turns around and smiles charmingly at her.

JAKE  
How can I help you?

POLICEWOMAN  
I just need to ask you a few questions about the party. What’s your name, son?

JAKE  
Uh, Jack. Jack Valentine.

POLICEWOMAN  
Funny name. So,_ Jack Valentine,_ did anyone offer you any drugs of any kind?

JAKE shakes his head, as the POLICEWOMAN’s radio buzzes.

RADIO [V.O.]  
Come in, McEwan.

POLICEWOMAN  
What is it now?

She walks off, talking into her shoulder, as JAKE looks around. He makes eye contact with TARA, who’s standing with a POLICEMAN and smiles politely, before backing into the hedge.

EXT. BACK OF RORY’S HOUSE

JAKE begins to walk off, _“Drive” by Halsey_ beginning to play, and he then breaks into a sprint, running as fast as he can down the backs of a row of houses, in slow motion.

EXT. STREET

JAKE continues running down several streets, panting, a light, genuine smile on his face, until he reaches the end of the road. He stops, looks behind him, and sees no one. He runs his hands through his hair.

It returns to normal speed as the smile slowly falls from his face as he feels something in his pocket - he takes out his phone, seeing several messages from his, BRYAN and RORY’s group chat, all panicked, and one from his mother saying: “I will allow no sleep to my eyes or slumber to my eyelids, till I find a place for the Lord, a dwelling for the Mighty One of Jacob.”

JAKE sighs, disappointed, and puts his phone back in his pocket, not having clicked on any of the messages.

He starts to walk, alone in the dark, the streetlights far away from him.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Exhausted"

**SUNDAY, 6TH OCTOBER, 11:10**

INT. HALLWAY, JAKE’S HOUSE

JAKE quietly opens the door, tiptoeing carefully into the house, someone humming _“Express Yourself” by Madonna_ in another room. There’s some post in the door’s letterbox and he takes it out, putting it into his back pocket.

He quietly walks over to the staircase, passing a closed door. He begins to climb the staircase, but then stops. He takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair, and walks back down the stairs and through the closed door.

INT. LIVING ROOM

CHRISTINE LOVE is scrubbing the floor with a brush, a bucket next to her, breathing heavily and repeatedly scrubbing the same spot. JAKE watches her for a moment, tired and worried.

JAKE  
Mum?

CHRISTINE looks up, still scrubbing, and smiles briefly.

CHRISTINE  
Jake! I didn’t hear you wake up!

JAKE  
Mum, what are you doing?

CHRISTINE  
Just a little bit of cleaning, don’t worry! These bloody floors get dirtier and dirtier, I swear to the Lord above, I should have never let you get those dogs. I’ve locked them in the garden, the neighbours will think we’re abusing them, the noise they’re making.

She laughs, quick and manic, and JAKE bites his lip, trying to think of the right words.

JAKE  
Mum--

CHRISTINE  
How was your party?

JAKE sighs and gives up.

JAKE  
It… It was good.

CHRISTINE  
Good! You had fun with your friends?

JAKE  
Yeah, I did.

CHRISTINE  
Great! Good to be getting out, being social, making friends, always good. When’s your next match again? Is it today or next Saturday?

JAKE walks over to her and crouches down, putting his hands on hers, stopping the scrubbing.

JAKE  
Mum, when did you last go to sleep?

CHRISTINE laughs.

CHRISTINE  
When did _ you _go to sleep, mister?

JAKE  
Mum, please.

CHRISTINE  
I just-- I cleaned out the bathroom and cleaned the showers, did the upstairs floors and then I came downstairs to do these ones and... Well, I must have lost track of time.

JAKE takes the scrubbing brush from her.

JAKE  
Go to bed, Mum.

CHRISTINE

But I still have to do the--

JAKE  
Go to bed. You look exhausted.

CHRISTINE laughs quietly, humourlessly and stands up, ruffling JAKE’s hair.

CHRISTINE  
Wake me up for lunch, okay?

JAKE nods, putting on a small smile.

JAKE  
[lying] Okay.

CHRISTINE starts to walk away.

JAKE  
What about work?

CHRISTINE  
No… They’re still letting me have, um, grief leave, so…

JAKE  
Mum--

CHRISTINE  
We’ll talk later. I’m tired.

CHRISTINE walks out as JAKE groans into his hands, _“Mama Who Bore Me/Reprise” by Sweet Signatures_ beginning to play as JAKE picks up the brush and goes into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN

JAKE puts the scrubbing brush in a cupboard and takes the post out of his back pocket. He sits on the counter and starts to read the letters.

They’re all bills, large numbers and deadlines for December. There’s a piece of junk mail from Tesco that JAKE throws in the nearby bin. JAKE keeps reading the bills - stuff about water and mortgages and big, scary words.

JAKE sighs, bouncing his leg with worry, and takes out his phone, opening up Google and beginning to type "jobs in brighton", but he stops. He opens his texts and scrolls through old messages between him and CHRISTINE. Most are Bible passages from her, but there’s a short exchange between them, with JAKE saying “Couldn’t I just get a job?” and CHRISTINE replying “You’re a child. There’s no place for you in the workplace. I can handle it.”

As JAKE bounces his leg faster, the song gets faster. He turns his phone off, slams it onto the table and goes into the back garden.

EXT. BACK GARDEN

The garden has a stone path around the edge and a patch of grass in the middle, where DOG (a black and white cat), SNOWFLAKE (a white Pomeranian), VELMA (a Great Dane), JACK (a Jack Russell) and VALENTINE (a Shih Tzu) are.

JAKE runs out and kicks a football against the house wall several times, grunting, the dogs watching him, excited. He looks at them, smiles a little, and kicks it into the grass, the dogs all chasing after it. SNOWFLAKE eventually gets it and brings it back again. JAKE kneels down and pets her, the rest of the dogs attacking him with kisses, trying to get to his hands and face, knocking him to the ground.

He smiles, petting them all the best he can and laughing, because he'll cry if he doesn't. He sits up as the song fades out.


	3. CLIP THREE: "When Was The Last Time You Had A Girlfriend?"

**MONDAY, 7TH OCTOBER, 16:22**

INT. BOYS’ CHANGING ROOM

The boys’ football team - including BRYAN, RORY and JAKE- run/walk into the changing room, all in football uniforms, sweaty and panting. They all sit on the benches and take off their football boots.

BRYAN  
Fuck, that was good!

GUY #1  
It was, Captain.

BRYAN sits up, proud of himself, as JAKE rolls his eye subtly.

BRYAN  
Oh, fuck, did I tell you about the girl I hooked up with on Saturday?

GUY #2  
Do tell.

BRYAN chuckles.

BRYAN  
Well, I don’t remember her name, but I do have her number, and she has some marks on her neck from me.

The lads laugh, JAKE nodding along, as BRYAN gets high fived.

JAKE

You gonna ask her out?

BRYAN  
I don’t know. Maybe. If I feel like it.

RORY  
The last girl I hooked up with had a gum disease and when I put my tongue in her mouth, I tasted blood.

JAKE  
That’s fun, thanks for that, Rory!

CHRIS  
I mean, it’s not that bad. I once went down on a girl when she was on her period.

Everyone except for the one guy standing - TAI MOON - exclaim in disgust.

GUY #1  
Dude!

GUY #2  
What the fuck?!   
  


BRYAN  
Why the fuck would you do that?!

CHRIS  
I mean, Cassie said orgasms relieve cramps and I wanted to help.

BRYAN fake gags, as JAKE fake laughs, sounding real enough to convince the others.

RORY  
Dude!

CHRIS  
What? You guys don’t go down on girls?

BRYAN  
No? Why would we?

TAI  
I mean, they get on their knees and suck your disgusting dicks, so it’s only fair.

BRYAN  
Shut up, Tracy.

TAI  
It’s Tai.

BRYAN shrugs and stands up.

BRYAN  
You still have to use the girls' changing rooms, though. [louder] Okay lads, same time, Wednesday and Friday, lads?

The team all make noises of agreement and begin to change, BRYAN walking over to JAKE and RORY, who stay dressed.

BRYAN  
Okay, Jake--

TAI  
You did good, Love.

JAKE turns around to see TAI behind him, still fully dressed.

JAKE  
Uh, what?

TAI  
Some good saves.

JAKE nervously laughs and nods, avoiding eye contact.

JAKE  
Thanks, Tai.

TAI nods and turns around, walking out as BRYAN laughs and RORY starts to change.

BRYAN  
Hey,  _ Love,  _ where the fuck is my weed?

JAKE  
What?

BRYAN  
My weed. You took it at the party on Saturday. I need to know.

JAKE

I left it at Rory’s.

RORY  
What? Where?

JAKE  
The fireplace.

RORY  
The-- The fucking fireplace? And you didn’t think to tell me? I could’ve burned it and got my entire family high!

BRYAN laughs.

JAKE  
But you didn’t!

RORY  
No. The police looked everywhere, they didn’t find anything.

JAKE  
Then where’d it go?

RORY  
Exactly, Jacob!  _ Where _ ?!

JAKE  
[loudly] Well, your mum’s ass is a good place to start.

Many of the surrounding lads laugh, as they get dressed.

BRYAN  
Seriously though, get it back, or I’ll cut your dick off.

JAKE  
I’ll get it back as soon as you get a girlfriend.

BRYAN  
When was the last time you had a girlfriend?

JAKE fake laughs and flips him off and BRYAN and RORY begin to change. 

JAKE turns at look at the wall, beginning to quickly change himself. He glances to his right and sees a GUY in just shorts, putting on a button up shirt. JAKE quickly looks back at the wall, continuing to change, as he silently mouths a “Hail Mary”.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "You Need Your Drugs"

**WEDNESDAY, 9TH OCTOBER, 09:31**

INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM

JAKE sits alone at a desk at the back of the room, with his phone in his lap, out of view from the TEACHER as she drones on in the background about Oscar Wilde. JAKE’s staring at his Instagram messages, where he has an unread one from “early__ellie” saying “Hey, it’s Eleanor from the party, I’m sorry for…”. It was sent two days ago.

JAKE taps the side of his phone a few times, and then clicks on it, the rest of the message saying “I’m sorry for bothering you, I was wasted, did you get home safe?”. JAKE looks up at the TEACHER for a moment, who’s still talking, and then writes “Yeah.” He waits for another moments and starts to type “How are you doing?” when BRIANNA walks into the room, making the teacher go silent.

TEACHER  
Late again, Brianna?

BRIANNA shrugs.

BRIANNA  
Sorry, Miss.

TEACHER  
Any excuses?

BRIANNA  
Nope.

The TEACHER sighs, and motions for BRIANNA to sit down. JAKE looks back down at his phone, continuing to type, as BRIANNA walks over to him and sits next to him, the TEACHER continuing her droning.

BRIANNA nudges JAKE, who ignores her, still on his phone. BRIANNA looks down, rolls her eyes, and takes his phone out of his hand.

JAKE  
[whispers] What the fuck are you doing?

BRIANNA  
Getting your attention.

JAKE  
Why?

BRIANNA looks around for a moment, and then speaks quieter.

BRIANNA  
I have your weed.

JAKE  
What? Why?

BRIANNA  
Because you dropped it right next to me. If the police found it lying at my feet, do you know the shit I would’ve been in?

There’s an awkward pause as JAKE nods slowly.

JAKE  
So… Are you gonna give it back to me, then?

BRIANNA  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Without an apology?

JAKE  
Okay. [fake pouting] I’m very sorry, Brianna. [normal, annoyed] Now can I have it back?

BRIANNA raises an eyebrow at him.

JAKE  
Come on, don’t be rude, it’s not even mine.

BRIANNA  
You _ just _said it was yours.

JAKE  
It’s Bryan’s, come on.

BRIANNA  
I could’ve gotten in a lot of trouble for this. Rory could’ve too. Definitely less for him, but you get me. You don’t fuck with your friends like that.

JAKE nods, smiling awkwardly and looking away.

BRIANNA  
I’ll give it back to you, but I want something in return.

JAKE  
Look, if you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask.

BRIANNA  
With you? Ew. No. Why would anyone want that?

JAKE  
Oh, fuck off.

BRIANNA  
I want you and some of your football friends to come to the theatre club meeting on Friday.

JAKE  
That’s still a thing?

BRIANNA  
Yes, obviously. You enjoyed Grease, right?

JAKE shrugs, suppressing a smile.

JAKE  
I-- I guess. A bit.

BRIANNA  
Well, Esther and Liz say we need more members, and I don't like to see any of my girls sad, and you need your drugs, so you’re coming. But don’t make Bryan come. We all hate him. Rory can stay, but he’s on thin ice.

JAKE  
Jesus… 

BRIANNA  
Look, mate, do you want your weed or not?

JAKE rolls his eyes.

JAKE  
Fine, but you’re a bitch.

BRIANNA  
Finally, you say something that's right. 4 o’clock, if you’re late, I’ll tell the school you gave me herpes.

TEACHER  
Brianna, Jake, quiet.

JAKE mimes zipping his lip and BRIANNA puts his phone back in his lap, the message “How are you doing? Sorry I couldn’t get back to you, I’ve been crazy busy.” on the screen. He sends it.

TEACHER  
Okay, so you’ll be pairing up and doing a presentation on a poet from an era I will assign you. Your partner is the person sitting next to you, and--

BRIANNA quickly raises her hand, as JAKE looks at her, the realisation dawning on him.

BRIANNA  
Miss, I can’t work with him. I don’t even sit here.

TEACHER

Well, you do now, seeing as you came in late and keep interrupting. Detention after school.  


BRIANNA scoffs, rolling her eyes, leaning back and folding her arms, as the TEACHER continues to speak. JAKE slides his phone into his hoodie pocket and stares ahead disinterestedly, moving his chair away from BRIANNA slightly.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Love"

**FRIDAY, 11TH OCTOBER, 16:06**

_“Young (Club Mix)” by Jaded_ plays over shots of people getting out of school, laughing, all arm in arm. BRYAN and RORY walk past together, on their phones.

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

The songs plays over JAKE sitting alone in the audience, on his phone. He reads over his past few messages.

The one from himself says “I’m at the meeting, where you are??”. RORY’s message said “Got sick. Sorry.” and BRYAN’s messages says “He’s right next to me, alive and well.” and another from RORY says “I’m gonna kill you.”

JAKE rolls his eyes and turns his phone off, putting it in his pocket as he looks like he regrets everything.

He looks up and sees everyone else sitting near the front row, facing the stage, where BRIANNA, RORI, LIZ, ESTHER and SANDY are standing. He sees TAI, talking to WREN and JORDAN. TAI notices JAKE staring and waves at him. JAKE waves back, and TAI looks back at the girls, JAKE sighing deeply.

The music stops as someone walks up to JAKE, standing beside his chair. He looks up to see ELEANOR.

ELEANOR  
Hi! 

JAKE  
Hey.

ELEANOR keeps staring at him, smiling widely and nervously laughing.

JAKE  
Um, Eleanor, right?

ELEANOR  
Yeah! Fancy seeing you here.

JAKE nods, disinterested.

JAKE  
Yeah.

ELEANOR  
I didn’t know you did theatre. I really do love to perform. My mum runs this theatre company, it’s called Spotlight Performing Arts, I’m basically the star of it. We do all these dance and theatre competitions and musicals, it’s really quite amazing. We represented England in the International Dance Championships last year. I know, it’s amazing.

JAKE smiles, but his eyes say that he would like to die.

JAKE  
Yeah, that’s-- That’s really cool.

ELEANOR looks around and gasps as she sees a group of people walking in.

ELEANOR  
Kayla! I’m here!

She turns back to JAKE.

ELEANOR  
Hopefully we can talk more later.

JAKE  
Yeah, that sounds great.

ELEANOR smiles, waves, and runs off towards the front of the room, where TAI, WREN and JORDAN are lost in the group of people, JAKE watching them all.

A ginger guy wearing headphones and a floral button up walks away from the group, JAKE watching him intently, as he sits at the very edge of the front row.

RORI clears her throat on stage, but no one listens to her. She turns and BRIANNA stands straighter.

BRIANNA  
[yells] Sit down!

Everyone takes a seat, ELEANOR sitting next to the ginger guy, as the GIRL SQUAD have the attention of the room, JAKE watching them with his head in his hand, already bored.

RORI  
Hello everyone! Welcome to the drama/friendship club! And welcome back to some familiar faces.

NICK, JAMES and THEO cheer from their front row seats, LIZ laughing, but miming at them to shush.

RORI  
I’m going to hand it over to our presidents, Elizabeth Tudor and Esther Montner!

There's a smattering of applause, with loud cheers once again from NICK, JAMES and THEO as ESTHER and LIZ step forward.

ESTHER  
So, we’re not doing a musical this term, but we will be doing drama and music and stuff to prepare for it!

She smiles nervously and JAKE switches hands.

LIZ  
Um, so we’re gonna begin with some ice breakers! Everyone, join us on stage, and we’ll stand in a circle and hold hands! That’s what the website said to do, anyway.

She and ESTHER nervously laugh.

ESTHER  
She’s-- She's just kidding. We know what we’re doing.

The GIRL SQUAD walk off of the stage and SANDY puts her arm around ESTHER, kissing her cheek.

SANDY  
You did great, Es.

JAKE watches them for a moment, almost longingly, and then looks around to see he’s the only person still sitting, everyone else is getting up on stage. He gets up and walks further back in the room, towards a door marked “STAFF ONLY”.

INT. HALLWAY

_“Somebody To Love” by Queen_ plays as JAKE walks down the hallway, bored, running his hand over the walls, which are covered in signatures from people who performed there previously. He traces some of them, nothing better to do.

He passes some old costumes on a rail, feeling the fabric. He feels a leather jacket, the one he wore in Grease and smiles nostaligically.

He eventually reaches a boys’ bathroom and a girls’ bathroom. He looks between them, then goes into the boys’.

INT. BATHROOM

The songs abruptly stops as JAKE sits in a stall, playing sudoku on his phone, still bored, when the door opens and someone walks in, singing softly to himself.

GUY [O.S.]  
_ Tell me something, boy  
_ _ Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void? _

JAKE turns his phone off and looks like he’s awake for the first time.

GUY [O.S.]  
_ Or do you need more?  
_ _ Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? _

JAKE looks down at the gap between the stall door and the floor and sees a pair of black Vans standing by the furthest wall, swaying slightly.

GUY [O.S.]  
_I'm falling_  
_ In all the good times I find myself_  
_ Longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself_

JAKE stands up quietly, as the GUY begins to sing falsetto.

GUY [O.S.]  
_ I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
_ _ I'll never meet the ground _

JAKE walks out of the stall and sees the ginger guy from before singing along to his headphones.

GUY  
_ Crash through the… _

The GUY looks in the mirror and sees JAKE, as he trails off, looking embarrassed. JAKE walks up to the sink and starts to wash his hands, the GUY doing the same.

The GUY puts a large amount of soap on his hands as JAKE tries to get soap out of the dispenser closest to him. It’s empty. JAKE watches as the GUY keeps getting soap until the dispenser in front of him is empty. The GUY looks at JAKE and grins.

GUY  
Do you need soap?

JAKE  
‘Scuse me?

The GUY holds out his soap filled hands. 

GUY  
Do you need some?

JAKE scoops some soap out of the GUY’s hands and finishes washing his hands, the GUY washing his too.

JAKE takes a paper towel out of the dispenser and start to dry his hands, watching the GUY continues to wash his. The GUY looks at him and grins wider. JAKE smiles a little, but quickly makes his face expressionless again.

GUY  
I like to be clean.

JAKE  
[chuckling] I can see that.

The GUY laughs and reaches over JAKE, taking some paper towels, drying his hands. He then pulls a joint out of his back pocket and holds it awkwardly, like he’s never done it before.

GUY  
You got a light?

JAKE puts his paper towels in the bin and allows himself to smile.

JAKE  
You’re gonna smoke in here?

GUY  
No. Yes? I don’t-- 

The GUY sighs.

GUY  
I’ve only smoked once before, honestly. And I hated it. But Google says the first time’s always the worst.

JAKE takes the joint from him and puts it behind his own ear.

JAKE  
Come on, I’ll give you a hand.

JAKE walks to the bathroom door and the GUY follows him, grinning like a madman.

EXT. FIRE ESCAPE, SALLIS BENNEY

JAKE walks up the metal fire escape stairs, the GUY following him, until they reach a platform in between flights.

The GUY sits down at the edge of the platform, his chest against the rail, as he lets his legs dangle off the edge, between the bars. JAKE leans against the window on the building and watches him. The GUY turns back.

GUY  
Aren’t you gonna sit?

JAKE  
I don’t really want to die, thanks.

GUY  
Why not?

JAKE smiles, amused, and joins him, sitting the same way as him, as he lights the joint up.

JAKE  
Watch me.

JAKE takes a drag from the joint and exhales, the GUY watching him intensely.

JAKE  
See? Not that hard.

GUY  
Actually, um… I don’t think I will.

JAKE  
Why? [leaning into him] You scared?

GUY  
Yeah, actually, I am. I only got it because… I don’t know, I thought “new school, should try new things, like illegal, dangerous drugs!”

JAKE laughs, throwing his head back, making the GUY laugh a bit too.

JAKE  
It’s just weed, it’s not dangerous.

GUY  
It could be! What if you took too much and then got so high that you fell off of here?

JAKE  
Oh, so you’re suddenly scared of dying?

GUY  
Hey, only if it’s not my choice.

JAKE’s eyes go wide as he laughs again.

JAKE  
Damn, okay. I can see why you’re in the drama club.

The GUY laughs.

GUY  
Yeah. Did you know that I was on the West End?

JAKE  
What, seriously?

GUY  
Yeah. I was in Billy Elliot when I was ten ‘til I was eleven, every third night, because there was three of us. I met Elton John one dark, Saturday night and he told me my pirouettes were a bit shaky, and I haven’t put a foot in a ballet slipper since.

JAKE  
What? You shouldn’t listen to that old bastard, you were probably great!

The GUY loses it laughing, leaning back so he’s lying down, panting for breath as JAKE looks at him, confused but smiling.

JAKE  
What? What is it?

GUY  
Fuck, you actually believed it! And you called Sir Elton _Fucking_ John a _ bastard ! _

JAKE  
You were-- Oh, fuck you, mate!

JAKE and the GUY both laugh, JAKE lying down to join him.

GUY  
I could never have done that, honestly.

JAKE  
Not that good?

GUY  
Oh no, I’m definitely that good. Just not that cis.

JAKE  
What do you mean?

GUY  
I’m trans. You know, the gender? They would’ve never let me play him.

JAKE nods.

JAKE  
That isn’t fair.

GUY  
Yeah, tell me about it. 

There’s a pause, as they lie in peaceful silence, JAKE smoking the joint and blowing the smoke away from the GUY.

GUY  
You know, you were really good in Grease.

JAKE  
What? You-- You saw me?

GUY  
I filmed it, remember? Edited it and all for the DVD.

JAKE  
Oh, yeah. Thanks for that. And for the… Yeah… 

GUY  
No problem, it’s what I love. Everything theatre related. You know, theatre is what I love.

JAKE smiles.

JAKE  
That’s my name. Not-- Not theatre, obviously. Love. Jake Love.

The GUY laughs and JAKE joins him.

GUY  
Seriously? I had to put it in the credits and I still don’t believe it’s your real name.

JAKE  
It is, swear to God. You won’t believe half the shit I get.

GUY  
I’ll kill them for you.

JAKE laughs.

GUY  
I will! Love’s a cool as fuck name! If they have a problem with it, they can talk to my…

The GUY trails off, standing up as JAKE sits up properly.

JAKE  
Where are you going?

GUY  
Um, I forgot my phone in the bathroom. I’ll-- I’ll see you later, Jake Love.

The GUY runs down the stairs and JAKE calls after him.

JAKE  
Wait, what should I call you?

The GUY’s already gone. JAKE lies back again and sighs, taking another hit from the joint. As he exhales, he looks at it. He puts it out next to him and looks to his side, where the GUY had been lying. He reaches his arm out to that side, as if it was around the GUY’s shoulders. A shadow comes over him and he looks up to see ELEANOR.

JAKE  
Hello?

ELEANOR  
You went missing. The angry, brown girl sent me after you.

JAKE  
Brianna?

ELEANOR nods.

ELEANOR  
Saw you through the window. What are you doing on the ground?

JAKE  
Just… Chilling.

ELEANOR  
It’s dangerous.

JAKE shrugs.

ELEANOR  
You should come back in. It’s a lot of fun, and I need a partner, ‘cause we need partners for scenes and activities, and Kayla got with this girl she met in her class because she’s in love with her or something and Ali just left for no reason.

JAKE  
Um, I already have a partner.

ELEANOR  
Who?

JAKE  
He couldn’t come today. He was, um, sick.

ELEANOR nods, disheartened.

JAKE  
But, um, I’m free tomorrow. If you wanna hang out.

ELEANOR smiles.

ELEANOR  
‘Kay. Let’s go back in then.

JAKE looks down and sees the GUY walking out of the theatre and down the street.

JAKE  
One sec, gotta call my mum, you go back in.

ELEANOR smiles and nods, going back into the theatre as JAKE stands up, looking around nervously, before yelling.

JAKE  
Hey!

The GUY turns around and looks up, seeing JAKE.

GUY  
[pointing at himself] Me?

JAKE  
Yeah!

GUY  
You’re being a public menace!

JAKE  
So are you!

The GUY laughs.

JAKE  
What should I call you?

GUY  
What?

JAKE  
Like a name? What’s your name?

GUY  
Alistair. Alistair Fletcher.

JAKE  
Alistair Fletcher, will you be my partner for theatre club?

ALISTAIR nods, opening his mouth, trying to find something to say.

ALISTAIR  
Yeehaw!

JAKE laughs, ALISTAIR joining in, they’re the only sound in the street.

JAKE  
Where are you going?

ALISTAIR  
Home.

JAKE  
Why?

ALISTAIR  
Family emergency.

JAKE  
Okay, good luck. 

ALISTAIR starts to walk away. JAKE panics and yells:

JAKE  
I’ll see you?

ALISTAIR

[not looking back] You’ll see me!

ALISTAIR keeps walking, as _“How Does It Feel” by M-22_ starts to play, JAKE watching ALISTAIR go with a wide, genuine smile on his face.

JAKE looks back down the stairs and the smile falls. He takes one last look at ALISTAIR, and walks down the stairs.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to season 3 of skambr!!!! i hope you all enjoy it, and if you want to share thoughts on it, you can find me over at tenderfag.tumblr.com!!! 
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=gQlgo3vvRAKfxP3aIZiwnw


End file.
